CMS
by Fly Airbourne
Summary: Cody and John wants one thing from Randy. SLASH. Cody/Randy, Randy/John.


Title: CMS!

Author: Candy_rko

Pairings: Cody/Randy, John/Randy

Warnings: Lots of sex. I mean, LOTS

Words: 2709

Disclaimers: All belongs to the WWE

Notes: I have no beta so please excuse mistakes. Thanks :)

Oh and a CMS= Cock Meat Sandwich. Just to let you know. :P

Chapter 1/1

Randy was staring at them like they'd lost their damn minds. And maybe they had. Cody wasn't sure. But he knew this had to be the absolute _best_ plan that he and John had ever come up with. Cody snickered at Randy's gob smacked expression, leaning against John's shoulder. He couldn't dare risk looking at John or he'd really lose it. Because he knew without a doubt that John Cena had that dopey, dimpled grin of his. "So, how about it, Ortz?" John asked, tone so gravelly and husky that Cody was half tempted to fuck the plan and jump his older lovers right then and there. It was hard to keep his cool (pun intended!)

"Ok… Let me get this straight," Randy's voice was incredulous and Cody couldn't blame him. "You…" He licked his lips, that tongue of his putting perverse thoughts in Cody's mind. Hmm, that tongue, on his cock… "You wanna _watch_ me and Cody."

"Yep."

Randy turned to look at Cody, waiting for Cody to confirm it, "And _you_ wanna watch me with John? Does… Does anyone else think this is fucked up? We screw each other all the time. Why should-"

"I've always wanted to see you with him," John pressed a kiss against Cody's temple, Cody about to melt at the heart felt gesture. John and Randy were complete opposites when it came to affection. "I mean, I kinda came into it later on. It's always been the three of us since we started this. I just wanna experience my two boys together. Just once."

Randy's about to fold, Cody noticed, those gray eyes softening as he gazed at John. "But-"

"There're a few stipulations," Cody said, grinning madly. He must have looked like the Mad Hatter. Randy arched a brow, sitting back on his knees, "Number one. You're bottoming. To both of us."

"Excuse me?"

"Ooh, good idea, Ducky," John chuckled, "I knew I always liked the way you think. Randy as the sub. Hmm, I'm startin' to get hard thinking about you poundin' that tight ass."

Cody's flustered, cheeks turning red as John brazenly grabbed his hand and forced Cody to touch the cock straining against his shorts. He was still having to get used to John's brashness and seemingly _always_ horny self. Though, Cody was the one to suggest the Idea in the first place. That must have made him the god of perviness. "John! Come on, be serious. And Randy, the deer in headlights look doesn't suit you, sweetheart," Cody winked, closing Randy's open mouth with a finger.

"Ok, we're talking about _my _ass!" Randy protested, "Getting _reamed _by Colossus Rhodes and the Gang Banger!"

Cody _almost_ laughed at Randy's expression, the utter and sheer horror at being taken. The man had serious issues. Cody turned on his famous pout, "This is for my birthday, Randy. Please?"

"Cody, I love you more than life itself and I would do _anything_ for you. But this is over stepping those boundaries that we talked about in the beginning. I can't… I can't bottom, Cody. You know that."

John sighed, running a hand across Randy's shaved head, "Baby, we're not gonna force you to something you don't wanna do. Alright? Cody was just… He was really lookin' forward to takin' your cherry. He has your heart. Why not your body?"

Randy's firm resolve was faltering and Cody had to give props to John. "That true, Coddles?"

Cody nodded, though, technically it _wasn't_. John was such a liar.

"I can't. Maybe later but… I'm sorry. So, when are you wanting to do this? Right now?" Randy caved in and Cody was shocked it had been that easy. He'd been expecting a fight but lately his lover hadn't been himself… The threat of the Draft was a month away. Maybe Randy was scared of losing Cody to Smackdown. Of course, Cody would go kicking and screaming. They'd go deaf with his shrieks. "And who's first?

"You and John. I want some Centon!" Cody teased, walking to the other end of the hotel room and grabbing a chair. "Get on with it."

"Demanding little bitch," John rolled his eyes, shirt already being removed, revealing the body that Cody enjoyed watching in the gym and in the ring. John and Randy were so hot that it took Cody a firm resolve not to get a boner in the ring. He'd made that mistake once and the _entire_ world had seen! He was still getting picked on about it (hence the Colossus Rhodes.)

Cody watched as Randy fumbled with his jeans. Apparently Cody and John weren't the only eager about the little proposition that Cody had concocted in his devious, dirty mind. Cody's eyes languidly looked at both men's groins, loving the two hard cocks jutting obscenely from in between powerfully corded thighs. Yeah, this was definitely the best birthday present he could have gotten. _Ever_. "Suck him off, John."

John threw Cody a playful smirk before dropping to his knees. John eagerly obliged, parting his lips. Randy's swollen shaft forced John's lips and jaws wider as Randy slammed his manhood into John's mouth, going balls deep, not giving John any warning. Lips and mouth were stretched to the limit, Cody knew _intimately_ how Randy tasted and how _amazing_ John was at oral. Randy held John's mouth impaled on his cock long enough to show who was boss, in both senses of the word, before pulling back out until just the glistening head was resting against John's lips.

Randy was such a cock tease.

Cody's hand snaked down his sweatpants, lazily stroking himself. Yeah, this was definitely the best idea he'd ever had.

John was licking Randy's cock like a kitten, practically purring with the pleasure he was giving Randy. "Fuck yeah," Randy growled as he bucked against John, cock sliding past John's lips until John was deep throating him. Cody tilted his head to the side, watching in rapt fascination as John greedily devoured Randy's cock. John was savoring each thrust of the thick meat in his cock hungry mouth. And Randy, God, Randy's eyes were half lidded, fingers curled in short brown hair.

Cody was throbbing, straining against the confines of his briefs. This was fucking hot. Everything about the blow job was turning Cody on. Sure, he'd had both men suck him off and he'd done the same for them but there was something insanely erotic about playing voyeur. They should have done this ages ago. Randy looked like a junky and John, damn, John was making Cody randier by the second. The slurping sounds, John's moans around Randy's cock, the way John's hand was stroking his shaft….

"Fuck him, Randy." Cody couldn't believe that was his voice, raspy with lust.

"You look so fuckin' hot, Codes," Randy sighed longingly, "You sure you don't wanna join us?"

"I'm sure." But goddamn it was tempting. To have his cock in John while Randy ploughed him from behind…

Randy grabbed the lube from the bag on the floor, squirting some onto his fingers. John spread his legs on cue. Cody slowed the pace on his dick, not wanting to cum just yet. The show had just started! He didn't want it over before the climax. Randy eased in two fingers, John still loose from the mornings activities in the shower. "Do it, baby. Now," John demanded, climbing onto the bed, on all fours.

Randy didn't waste any time as he grabbed John's hips, nudging his cock against John's hole, just barely sinking in, rimming him. "You fuckin' tease!" John groaned, "Don't be like that!"

"But we wanna give our baby a show, don't we?" One agonizing inch slipped inside, Randy smacking one firm cheek playfully. "Don't we?" he repeated, slapping the flesh again.

"Ah, _God_, Randy! Please!" John was pleading, voice breaking.

Cody was _dieing. _Randy loved to play; whether it was in the ring or in the bed, he enjoyed asserting his dominance. Enjoyed messing around with his opponents. It was no different now. It was one of Randy's kinks. Like a cat with a mouse. And it was only serving to make Cody harder and harder as he watched Randy toyed with John. He was about to protest when Randy adjust his knees between John's calves, spreading his legs more, gripping John's hips so tight he left imprints behind. Cody stared in awe as Randy's cock pounded John, watching the engorged organ pummel in and out, deep, deeper. Money couldn't buy this.

"Randy, you're a fuckin' god!" John almost screamed.

"You feel so good? You like that?" Randy smirked, angling his hips, John rising beneath him, raising both of their upper bodies parallel to the mattress, "I guess so," Randy chuckled.

"That's….that's," John couldn't catch his breath as Randy worked his ass. "God, let up, you're gonna make me cum," John gasped, Randy's balls slapping against his ass.

"Let up fucking? Or let up on that sweet spot that makes you turn into a whore?" Randy's voice was mocking.

"Don't you dare!" John snarled.

Cody's pants and briefs were being lowered, cock springing free from its confines. He was about to burst, pre-cum was smeared on the head and Cody knew he was a few minutes from blowing his load. With the action in front of him, who could blame him? He was touching his cock with a momentum that was in sync with his lovers, not looking away.

John was begging and moaning, not even conscious of what he was saying as Randy's thrusts picked up speed, urgency. John was bucking back against Randy and Cody felt the familiar coils of orgasm in the pit of his loins and- John cried out and he was cumming on the blanket beneath them, collapsing onto his elbows, driving Randy impossibly deeper inside him as his walls clamped down on the cock ramming him with an intensity that had Cody falling down into his own spiral.

But it was Randy's face that was Cody's undoing. He loved watching Randy cum, seeing that beautiful face contort in pleasure.

Randy collapsed against John, rolling off him, both men laying there panting. He glanced over at Cody, "You happy?"

Cody grimaced at the mess on his hand, "Um, yeah but I'm looking forward to our _match_. I'm showering. Coming with me?"

"I don't wanna move," John buried himself into the pillows.

"I'm with him," Randy grinned, wrapping his arms around John's broad back.

Cody sighed. "Lazy fuckers."

Cody was anticipating later, after Raw.

***

They all needed this.

Especially tonight.

It had killed Cody to speak so ill of his lover, to lie. The only thing Randy was guilty of was seducing him and Cody had wanted it. And John… Nothing was going right for John these days. Cody had half the mind to find Dave Batista and kick him in the nuts. Of course, Cody would run like hell. "Codes, you ok?" Randy was frowning, already naked, already hard. John was lounging on the other double bed, clothed in only boxer briefs that outlined his cock gorgeously.

"Just thinking. I love you. Both of you," he said, hooking his thumbs in his jeans, lowering his jeans slowly, making a show out of it, wriggling his ass provocatively at Randy.

"We love you too," Randy spoke for both of them, growling with lust as he grabbed Cody by the ass. "And I'm about to _show_ you how much. You comfortable, Johnny?"

"Oh yeah," John grinned.

Before Cody could respond, Randy was kneeling behind him, a gasp of pleasure escaping his mouth when he felt Randy drag his hot, wet tongue along his entrance. That tongue was… Cody had no words, other than Randy was the King of Tongue Porn. He rapidly flicked the tip of his tongue over his pucker, making it quiver with pleasure. Soon he was stabbing his tongue in and out of Cody's ass like a small cock and Cody had to wonder what was going on with Randy; he wasn't usually this into foreplay. Was it for Cody's benefit or John's. He kept it up for a couple of minutes before he reached around with his left hand and gripped Cody's cock. At the same time he sucked the middle finger of his right hand and forced it into Cody's throbbing hole.

He pushed it in, a gasp of delight wringing from Cody, knowing Cody's body better than anyone else, knowing that hooking his finger just _right, _meant brushing against that bundle of _fuck _that- Cody moaned. Another finger was added, massaging Cody's prostate relentlessly. "Stop or I'll cum," Cody gasped as he desperately fought the urge.

"Aww, Tiger. You want my cock in you? You want me fucking that hot ass of yours?" Randy's breath was against Cody's ear as he leaned down, grabbing Cody by the back of his knees, lifting him up. Cody had forgotten how flexible Randy was. "Huh, my baby? That it?"

"Oh fuck me," Cody hissed, "Now."

"NOW!" John snapped, his face flushed, cock in hand glistening with pre-cum. He was rubbing a finger against his hole and really, Cody decided, watching John Cena masturbate was an experience in itself. "Please?" he grinned impishly at them.

"Two against one. I guess I'm out numbered."

His swollen cock and its' thick ridge forced open the sensitive walls of Cody's passage and he powerfully rammed his cock in him. With each thrust of his cock he watched the expression of pleasure spread across Randy's handsome face as Cody clamped his internal muscles around Randy's shaft. He admired the muscles flexing in Randy's toned stomach as he fucked him. His arm muscles were tensed and bulging as he tightly gripped Cody's ankles. A sheen of sweat made his tanned body seem to glow in the lights.

Cody shifted, burying Randy to the hilt, pounding against Cody's prostate. Cody's back arched off the bed as the pleasure ripped through him. Randy was jerking Cody's cock roughly. "Cum for me Cody."

Cody glanced at John, drowning in the expression. "John."

John eyes fully snapped opened, "Cody?" His hand paused on his manhood.

"Do it with me…"

"Goddamn you two…" Randy moaned, "I'm going to go before you if you keep this shit up!"

"Watch us, Randy," Cody's breathing was labored, his orgasm fast approaching.

Randy obeyed, gazing from Cody writhing beneath him to John jerking himself off. His thrusts were shallow, rocking into him until Cody was so sure he was going to faint from the feelings inside him. And then it was there and-

He was shouting to the high heavens, the fireworks exploding behind his lids, his seed dripping in copious ribbons on to his stomach. He vaguely heard John and Randy moaning their own releases, could feel Randy's cum….

"So, I think we're doin' that again," John was grinning, toweling himself off.

"Duh!" Cody chuckled, too exhausted to move.

"Ah, my boys tired?" John smirked, pulling on his boxers, climbing into bed with them. "You're hot. Randy, you happy we did this now?" Randy opened one eye, "Fuck you, I'm going to sleep."

Cody rolled his eyes, heart skipping several beats as John cleaned both Cody and Randy, tossing the towel to the other side of the room. "Grumpus," he said fondly, rolling onto his side. Randy's arm snaked around his waist and pulled him closer. John covered them with one of the strewn blankets, Cody nestling against John's broad chest. John's were massaging his scalp, Cody's eyes dropping.

He wouldn't trade this for anything, he decided, listening to Randy snore quietly and John's hands toying with his hair.


End file.
